jsmbitm522fandomcom-20200214-history
References
1. Seymour-Blackburn, Daniel. "Loyalty Programs Utilizing Big Data Analytics to Improve CRM for Retailers." Market line Loyalty Programs Utilizing Big Data Analytics to Improve CRM for Retailers Comments. 18 Apr. 2014. Web. 1 Apr. 2015. . 2. Bhasin, Kim. "STARBUCKS EXEC: 'We Know Who You Are, We Know How You're Different From Others'" Business Insider. Business Insider, Inc, 25 Mar. 2013. Web. 7 Apr. 2015. . 3. Fayyad, Usama. "From Data Mining to Knowledge Discovery in Databases." American Association for Artificial Intelligence Fall 1996 (1996). Web. 2 Apr. 2015. . 4. Mielach, David. "Do Customer Loyalty Programs Require Privacy Sacrifices?" BusinessNewsDaily.com. 2 June 2013. Web. 2 Apr. 2015. . 5. Bogaisky, Jeremy. "Retail In Crisis: These Are The Changes Brick-And-Mortar Stores Must Make." Forbes. Forbes Magazine, 12 Feb. 2014. Web. 5 Apr. 2015. . 6. Bosworth, Martin. "Loyalty Cards: Reward or Threat?" ConsumerAffairs. 11 July 2005. Web. 6 Apr. 2015. . 7. Carrns, Ann. "Steps to Guard Against Identity Fraud." Bucks Blog. NY Times, 21 Feb. 2013. Web. 1 Apr. 2015. . 8. "Datacandy. Web. 5 Apr. 2015. . 9. U.S. Department of Education. "Parents' Guide to the Family Educational Rights and Privacy Act: Rights Regarding Children's Education Records - FPCO." Parents' Guide to the Family Educational Rights and Privacy Act: Rights Regarding Children's Education Records - FPCO. N.p., n.d. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 10. Herold, Benjamin. "Google Under Fire for Data-Mining Student Email Messages." Education Week. N.p., 13 Mar. 2014. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 11. Telbis, Rozali. "CorpWatch : Lawsuit Against Google Highlights Mining of Student Data." CorpWatch: Lawsuit Against Google Highlights Mining of Student Data. CorpWatch Holding Corporations Accountable, 26 May 2014. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 12. Electronic Privacy Information Center. "EPIC - Electronic Communications Privacy Act (ECPA)." EPIC - Electronic Communications Privacy Act (ECPA). N.p., 2015. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 13. Brown, Emma. "Obama Enters Fray over Protecting K-12 Students from Data Mining." Washington Post. The Washington Post, 19 Jan. 2015. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 14. Starvish, Maggie. "Customer Loyalty Programs That Work." Customer Loyalty Programs That Work — HBS Working Knowledge. Harvard Business School, 27 July 2011. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 15. "The 2015 COLLOQUY Loyalty Census: Understanding Consumers Better." Colloquy.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 16. Nunes, Joseph C. and Drèze, Xavier, “Your Loyalty Program Is Betraying You”, Harvard Business Review, April 2006 17. Lach, Jennifer (May 1, 2000). "Redeeming Qualities". Advertising Age. 2014-03-08. 18. Dowling, Grahame R. and Uncles, Mark, “Do Customer Loyalty Programs Really Work?”, MIT Sloan Management Review, July 1997. 19. Colloquy. "U.S. Customer Loyalty Program Memberships Top 3 Billion For First Time, 2013 COLLOQUY Census Shows." Colloquy.com. N.p., 9 Feb. 2015. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 20. Laudon, Kenneth C., and Jane Price Laudon. Management Information Systems: Managing the Digital Firm. 13th ed. Upper Saddle River: Pearson, 2014. Print. 21. HR Hanover Research. "Customer Loyalty Programs." (n.d.): n. pag. HanoverResearch. June 2011. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. 22. Mohammed, Rafi. "Why Amazon Should Unbundle Prime." Harvard Business Review. N.p., 13 Feb. 2014. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 23. Amazon. "Amazon Mom." Amazon.com: Amazon Prime (One Year Membership). N.p., 28 Apr. 2015. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. http://www.amazon.com 24. “Costco. "Flexible Spending Account." Join Costco. Costco, n.d. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. http://www.costco.com/join-costco.html 25. Bhasin, Kim. "A Sort Of Creepy Reason To Love Costco." The Huffington ''Post. TheHuffingtonPost.com, 25 July 2014. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 26. Nicas, Jack. "How Airlines Mine Personal Data In-Flight." WSJ. Wall Street Journal, 8 Nov. 2013. Web. 28 Apr. 2015. . 27. Retail Loyalty Card. Digital image. Exploring Privacy: Uses Cases. Symtym, n.d. Web. 26 Apr. 2015. . 28. Zentut. ''Knowledge ''Discovery. Digital image. What Is Data Mining. Zentut, n.d. Web. 26 Apr. 2015. '' .'' 29. Navetta, David. "Legal Implications Of Big Data." ''Computer ''& Internet Lawyer 31.1 (2014): 1-5. Business Source Complete. Web. 27 Apr. 2015.''